


Isohel

by sea_murai



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sea_murai/pseuds/sea_murai
Summary: Just a drabble of Johnny and V napping at the beach.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand & V, Johnny Silverhand/Female V, Johnny Silverhand/V
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	Isohel

**Author's Note:**

> I'm quite happy with how this drabble turned out and I hope y'all like it too! As always, this is based on my V OC.
> 
> Title comes from the song Isohel by EDEN.
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://sea-murai.tumblr.com)

There’s sun.

Bright and yellow, filling its space in the endless ocean above like the sky is forever its home; like it won’t allow the night to come and reflect its glory onto its lunar cousin. It steals the spotlight from the few fluffy clouds that swim around in that beautiful pool of endless cerulean, making it hard for her to focus on the animal shapes forming above her.

There’s warmth. 

It comes from the Astro that rules the skies above, painting her pale skin with its golden rays like canary yellow paint coats a blank canvas. It comes from the soft sand she found shelter on, sinking its way into her body and her soul like a warm cup of hot chocolate on a cold winter night, bringing out a sensation of liveliness she never experienced before. It sends heat across her strands of jet black hair that had been touched by water and salt, slowly evaporating droplets of wet until her hair wasn’t sticking to her skin any longer.

There’s the sea.

Calm, controlled waves crash onto the beach with grace, humming and swishing in a beautiful melody that cannot belong to anything corporeal this world has to offer. Their sound brings eternal promises of peace and quiet; promises that she could stay in that moment forever if she wished. Forever in that isolated beach, under the gentle and warm touch of the sun, the watchful eye of fluffy clouds and the cool, refreshing touch of water.

There’s Johnny.

Lying right next to her, knees and thighs tucked under her legs while hers are tucked over his thighs, held close to his body. Forehead touching hers. Wet, dark strands of hair clinging to his cheeks and nose. Bare chest breathing rhythmically, eyes moving behind closed eyelids with dreams she wished she could take a glance into. Lips parted just slightly, puffing small breaths of air. Silver hand tucked under his head while his flesh hand is crammed between them, holding hers beneath his.

There's warmth again, but it's different.

It blooms from inside her chest like a thousand flowers during spring, finding its path all the way down the tip of her toes. It's calming, settling, a mirror of the waves and the sun above inside herself that grows every time she lands her silver eyes on him. It doesn't burn, it doesn't hurt. It isn't fiery passion that ignites her entire being until it erupts into flames. It's more than that. 

It's spending hours staring at _him_ , committed to memorizing every detail that belonged to him to memory from a new perspective every day. It's doing whatever she can to see a smile spread across his lips. It's listening to him sing and feel like she's hearing it for the first time every single time. It's craving his embrace, forehead kisses and his hand on hers when he isn't around. It's melting under his stare because even months after they truly got together, he still looks at her as if she painted the moon and the stars onto the night sky, and to her, he might as well have.

It's the crushing pain that hits her like a train wreck whenever she thinks about a life without him. It's her jumping in front of bullets because she cannot stand to lose him.

It's love.

V lifts her head a little and places a soft kiss on his cheek. In his sleep, he moves even closer to her. 

She smiles.

He's all she ever needed and didn't know until she had him, lost him and had him again. 

Right now, he feels warmer than the sun, eases her mind and heart in ways not even waves from the gates of Eden could and his presence is even more comfortable and soft than the sand that hugs their bodies.

V doesn't want anything else.

She closes her eyes and succumbs to the crashing of waves, the chanting of seagulls, the brightness of the sun and everything that was Johnny to her that she couldn't voice. 

Nothing else matters.


End file.
